Code Reboot
by Korikou
Summary: "Tower deactivated Sophie." "Understood, ready for a return to the past?" "Ready." The boy answered. "Return to the past...now!" X.A.N.A's gone, the warriors have shut down the supercomputer yet ten years later, X.A.N.A returns and two new students are called to battle! Watch them face off against X.A.N.A while trying to decode the mysteries of the original Lyoko warriors!
1. Prolouge

Hey there, this is the prologue to a new series I'm working on called "Code"! This takes place after season four and I'm sorry if it's a little out dated, I can't watch Evolution so you'll probably say stuff like "why don't they just do this" or "Why can't he use that.." I apologize in advance for anything that's new but if you remember the old seasons than I'm sure you'll still enjoy this!

* * *

Over France a pure white plane soars

A house with wings; its interior had red carpeting covering the floor and the walls, even the ceiling was covered in the velvety lush field of red. The chairs that seemed to sprout from the floor were just as white as the plane, they were curved so that it looked like you were sitting in a huge opened sphere. But the most delicate touches of the extravagant plane were two individuals with much more outstanding characteristics.

I can also tell you that the girl was happy, more happy than anyone could be at that moment as she stared out of one of the windows with a gentle smile. She turned in her rounded out chair to look at the chair in the center with bright eyes. "Brother! I see the trees!" She said with a wide smile. "I can see everything up here, I think I see the Eiffel tower too!"

"You probably can, we're right over Paris.." The boy said, he spun his chair to face the girl, an ear bud in one ear so he could listen to music and his sister.

"I can't believe we get to go to school here without mom or dad watching our every move." The girl said, gazing out over the landscape and noticing the school far off. "Hey I think I see the school!" She whipped out a pair of binoculars and started looking in the direction of the academy. "Kadic Academy, we're their first new students!" She said with a bit of a blush. "I hope they like us..."

"You worry too much..." The boy said, laid back and not really giving the thought much attention. "They'll probably like you so don't worry about it.."

"Maybe you're right..." She sighed and continued looking through the window at all the new things she never saw at home. She saw more trees and a few restaurants that she fantasized being filled with the most important people. She also happened to notice a factory not incredibly far from the school. "Hey, big brother?" She turned to the boy with a confused look on her face. "What kind of factory is this?" She asked, pointing at the window.

"Let me see it." The boy said, he got up from his chair and looked out the window. "Pass me the binoculars sis.." He said, holding out his hand without looking away from the window. The girl quickly passed him the binoculars, waiting to see what he would tell her. "Thanks" He said, pressing the device against his eyes and staring directly at the old building. "It's really old and worn out, I'm not sure what used to be in there but it looks like it made some kind of heavy machinery when it was up and running." He theorized, staring at the entrance..and noticing two people running inside. The boy didn't say anything he watched as two figure ran inside the old building; one girl one boy, their movements swift as they made their way into the factory. Suddenly one of the two people stopped, it was a boy with dark skin and black hair cut close to his scalp, he didn't move for a second, looking around as if he had felt that someone had been staring him down but just as soon as he had stopped, he began moving again, this time faster than before. The boy in the plane watched as the boy on the ground disappeared into the building shrouded in mystery.

"So what kind of factory is it?" The girl asked, standing close enough to her brother that she could look out the same window.

"I'm not sure.." The brother responded, his tone was mellow, if one didn't know him better you would say that he didn't care about anything...again, if you didn't know him better. "but I guess finding out about it wouldn't be a huge problem." He said and put down his binoculars, he looked over the world of Paris and took in a deep breath. "Looks like we're landing." He told the girl as the plane descended onto the ground.

As the plane landed, both siblings thought about the world they were landing in, about all the culture, the food, and the friends...at least that's what the girl was dreaming of; the boy, on the other hand, was thinking about one thing...and that was adventure. But let's not dwell on them right, they were simply the prologue, no...

Our story begins somewhere else..

Our story begins in a world of CGI; where digital trees, ten stories tall, rise from what looks like a bottomless pit made of light, where the sky is where the ground begins as floating chunks of land hover in the midsts of the tower high forest and where giant cylindrical towers, scattered throughout the area, shadow the creatures that lurk around it... our real story starts here

...In the Forest Sector

A shadow ran through the sector

"Almost there"

It backed up a little, took a sharp breath before ducking behind a small tree. The figure pressed itself against the tree and quickly peeked around the corner.

"Thomas?" A bodiless voice called out to him from the sky, it was young and feminine with hints of worry in the tone.

"Yeah Sophie?"

"You're close to the tower, can you make a visual on it?" The voice asked, its original sense of fear had dissipated with the confirmation of the figure's safety.

The figure took a moment to respond, it slowly poked its head out from behind the hiding place to see his goal in sight. Across the large floating patch of earth where he stood was a pillar of white, black roots came up from the ground it stood on and wrapped around it like it was a tree. The pillar glowed with a sinister red, as if possessed by a devil.

"Visual confirmed.." The figure reported before shifting back into its hiding place.

"Good, any monsters?" The voice asked.

"I'm not seeing anything." The figure responded and took another look at the tower so far away.

"It's a straight shot to the tower." The voice said.

The figure looked out again, only thing standing in its way was a long thin strip of land that connected the land he was standing on to the platform where the tower was planted to the ground. The figure stepped out from behind its hiding place, showing its features in the bright light of the computerized sun.

First was a head, wrapped in a cloth blacker than night, it shrouded the wearer's mouth and head so that you could only see two eyes staring forward. Attached to it was the chest, covered by a short sleeved dark yellow martial arts shirt; its collar rose and wrapped around the neck of the figure but split slightly in the front, across the the left side of shirt a black dragon design on fabric. Then came the arms, the left was covered in bandages as white as snow while the right was completely black showing that the figure was wearing something underneath its robes. Then came the pants, just as dark as the cloth around the figures head, the bottom of the black pants were covered in white bandages. Finishing it all were the pair of pitch black shoes that covered the figures feet.

But the most important of all was the sash tied around his waist, letting the shirt underneath stick out at the bottom.

"Ready for deactivation.." A male voice, the figure was a young boy, his eyes pierced through the air at his target. The boy took a step forward but was stopped when a blast of red energy struck the ground right in front of him. "Crap..."

The boy looked up to see four giant bugs flying towards him, each had four clear wings and giant stingers protruding from their lower regions (that couldn't of sounded more awkward) they each had long straw like appendages coming out of their faceless heads.

"Is this ever easy?" The boy asked, looking at the insects as they began to form a circle around him in the sky.

The insects didn't give the boy time to devise a plan, they quickly fired at him; their stingers shooting forth red bursts of energy that came at the boy from all sides.

"Vanish" The warrior spoke quickly before vanishing in thin air, the multitude of strikes hit the ground as the target vanished from sight.

The creatures began to search for the boy, flying around the area and finally making a circle around the tower.

"Over here!' The boys voice stirred the creatures into a buzzing fit, they began to scramble in search of the invisible boy only to see that he was right where he had been when they shot at him...except now he was running down the thin path of a bridge and heading straight for the tower. The hornets began charging their lasers as the boy dashed forward and reached for his weapons...six kunai knives.

Flat, diamond shaped blades were attached to the black sash around his waist; there were six in total, three on each side of his sash and each as sharp as a sword.

The insects were quick to retaliate, letting loose a barrage of lasers to stop the boys advance.

"Here we go" The boy said under his breath; he didn't slow down as the lasers came rushing towards him and seamlessly weaved through the lasers, each shot missing him only by a fraction of a second.

The warrior pulled out a kunai from his sash; he leaped out of the unending barrage of laser fire and into the sky, knife in hand and eyes narrowed on the target. The warrior threw the knife at the Hornet floating in the center of the battalion line, the knife shot through the air and impaled the creature's faceless head.

The remaining insects continued their attack, all of their stingers were pointed at the warrior and began to glow with a fury. The warrior landed just in time to launch himself backwards, back flipping out of the way of three lasers fired.

The boy whipped out two more kunai knives, one for each hand.

The three remaining creatures readied themselves for another shot but the boy moved faster, unleashing the two kunai knives and striking down two more hornets in the process.

"And then there was one." The boy turned around to see the last Hornet rushing towards him with lasers charged and ready to fire. The warrior pulled out another knife. "Gotta make this count..."

The hornet sped up and shot it's laser right at the ninja's chest, the warrior spun out of the way at the last moment.

As the hornet passed by, the warrior used the momentum of his spin to impale the creature with the knife in his hand.

As the warrior walked away, the impaled bug crashed into the tree and exploded on impact.

"Good job Thomas." The voice cheered.

"Thanks Sophie.." The warrior replied as he walked closer to the pillar of white. "I am now entering the tower" he closed his eyes and stepped inside, phasing through the wall and causing ripples to go through the tower.

The inside of the tower was pitch black, the walls were covered in bright screens of pure blue. In the center of it all was a round platform with three inner rings; it made the platform look like a target. The boy stepped on the first ring and resonated with a bright blue light, he stepped on the second and the same thing happened again; finally, he made it to the center.

"Beginning tower deactivation process.." The boy stated.

"Alright, preparing code FRAUD" The voice said.

"Understood." The warrior looked up from the center of the platform to see another one just like it. The warrior lightly pressed his feet against the ground and began to float up into the air; he slowly flew up to the next platform and walked to the center. "Ready for code initiation." The warrior reported.

"Alright..." The voice responded. There was a long pause where nothing happened before the voice came back. "Code FRAUD is now active."

The warrior watched as the palms of his hands began to glow a brilliant bright blue.

"Code activation confirmed." The warrior waved his hands over thin air and a another bright blue screen appeared before him only this one had a keyboard. "Deactivating tower...now." He began to punch in a set of letters. "Code..Lyoko.."

Suddenly the tower grew dark, the screens of light slid down the walls and into the pitch black abyss below. "Tower deactivated Sophie."

"Understood, ready for a return to the past?"

"Ready." The boy answered.

"Return to the past...now!"

Suddenly everything was enveloped in blinding white light, the trees, the plane, the new students...everything was covered by the brilliance...everything was sent back in time.

* * *

So that's the prologue, hopefully you enjoyed Thomas's moves and I hope you didn't find anything to hard to read cause I know I have a problem with explanation some times! Anyway, make to read and review so that I can improve!


	2. Part 1

The prolouge was originally part of the first chapter but after all five pages of it I was like, "WHOA! no one in their right mind is going to sit around to read this so I had to shorten it. This story is from awhile ago so I hope my rechecking for grammar and such panned out, if not you should give me a stern critique on anything I've done wrong!

* * *

So we go to the day before, back into reality, where monsters don't attack you and where most people don't turn invisible. This is the real world...this is Kadic Academy

"EVERYBODY UP!" A loud roar was heard throughout the dorm rooms. "I said up, now!" The roar again, it was as loud as thunder and twice as scary.

A man with a cleanly shaved head and a handlebar mustache was stomping down the hall ways, he made no hint of stopping his torrent of shouting. The man wore a gym suit; blue jacket gray sweat pants and black commando boots. He was 6"9 and as big as an ox.

"I SAID UP!" He yelled again. Every door in the hall opened to show a boy, half dressed and drowsy.

"We're awake..." Each one moaned and grumbled.

"Good, glad I could get you up from your beauty sleep." The man turned to walk away but noticed one door wasn't open. "THOMAS!" He shouted as he stampeded towards the door, all the other students quickly slammed their doors closed as the behemoth maid his way past them. "Thomas Mathews, you get out here this instant!" He grabbed the door knob with an iron grip before swinging the door open in a fit of rage. "THOMAS!" The man barged into the room without a care, searching for his target.

The room was relatively large; there were two beds, one on the left side of the room and one on the right, both were made and tidy. Sitting at the foot of the left bed was a briefcase, on the wall across from the bed was a mess of posters and a dart board with a bunch of darts sticking out of it. At the end of the room was a table big enough for two people to sit there but there was only one large computer chair with wheels.

"Oh, hey Mr. Solera." The boy spun around in his chair to show a pair of white ear buds inside his ears.

"Thomas Mathews...front and center!" The man stomped his foot; he was calmer now but still grumpy as hell!.

Soft curly black hair cut close to the scalp with no bangs, dark brown skin , lean body standing at 5"8, small but toned muscles and sharp brown eyes that always look just a little bit pissed off. Covering him was an orange long sleeved shirt white lines running down the side of the sleeves, a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers with the laces properly tied.

This is Thomas Mathews, he is a lean mean X.A.N.A fighting machine and he often keeps to himself because of it...but you'll find that out on your own.

"Sir!" Thomas stood up without hesitation and gave a honorable salute.

"At ease!" Mr Solera said. "Mr Mathews!" The giant stomped his foot on the ground again. "It was once again time for surprise inspection, I hope you are prepared!"

"Sir yes sir!" Thomas answered with another solute.

"Good!" Mr Solera said before sliding on a pair of rubber gloves and beginning a full search of the perimeter. Mr Solera went through room like a computer, thoroughly checking every inch of fabric for a dirty cloth or a smudge of filth. After thirty minutes, the man finally stopped and looked at Thomas with a stern stare.

"This area is clean Mr Mathews!" He announced with a solute. "Go off to breakfast and then hurry to your next class!"  
"Sir!" Thomas nodded and gave one last solute before walking past the giant with a sturdy stride like a soldier in the army.

Thomas walked out of the dorm rooms and onto the court yard, he stopped by a vending machine and got a cup of cocoa before heading off to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria; a long building shaped like a rectangle, it was pale blue and had windows running across the face of the building with a small set of steps leading up to a door in the center, on top of it was a black roof that looked as though it had been neglected for a number of years.

Thomas walked up to the building; he took a big gulp from his paper cup and walked up the small stairs. Thomas opened the glass sliding doors of the cafeteria and stepped inside

The inside of the cafeteria could easily be mistaken for a study hall; there were two rows of six tables, the first row was pressed against the wall with the row of windows, each window had a table extending vertically from it. Across from that row were another set of six vertically lined tables; these ones were positioned closer to the kitchen (a long silver counter where students lined up at to be served by the the lunch lady on duty) and already had a number of students sitting down and eating their breakfast.

Thomas looked around at all the students eating and noticed that they were all girls.

"Lucky for them, they don't have inspections." Thomas thought to himself as he made his way to the back of the cafeteria, where there was no one around because it was so dark...well, no one but a sweet girl sitting all by herself.

The girl was a thin fair skinned teen, her eyes were a astonishing shade of brown and her hair was a long flow of hazel cascading down her back. The girl's gentle frame was covered by the silky blue turtle neck sweater she wore over a dark plaid skirt.

The girl sat opposite of Thomas, her face deep in a tattered journal and her back to the wall; her crescent bangs captured her face and the thick black glasses that surrounded her eyes.

Thomas walked up to the girl after spotting her from across the cafeteria.

"Hey Sophie." He greeted the brunette with a small smile.

The girl looked up and gave the boy a bright smile, her face brightening when she saw the boy standing in front of her. The girl quickly looked down at her journal and slammed it closed before Thomas could see what was written inside.

"Hey Thomas!" She said, slipping the notebook into her bag and kicking it under the table. "Another day of reliving the same morning?"

"Yep, same old same old." Thomas responded.

"I've been thinking about your last trip to Lyoko." Sophie slightly shifted in her chair, uncomfortable with what she was trying to say and not sure how she should say it.  
"Yeah, those bugs put up more of a fight than usual." Thomas took another gulp from his drink, waiting for a response from the brunette.

""Perhaps...they would be less inclined with their frontal assaults if you had a more...secure formation.." Sophie fidgeted with the tray of food in front of her, awkwardly mixing her cereal around to avoid eye contact.

"A more secure formation?" Thomas repeated, sipping up more of the dark liquid and giving Sophie a sharp stare.

"Yes, a securer formation." Sophie responded, her eyes met with Thomas'. "One with more people..."

Thomas paused for a full minute, staring blankly at Sophie and saying a word.

"I wasn't saying that you're not doing fine.."

"Sophie, we've been over this." Thomas started but Sophie interrupted.

"Thomas!" Sophie said with a sharp tone; she adjusted her glasses again with both of her hands and gave the boy a stern look. "I do not understand why you have to say no to this..." Sophie leaned in close and lowered her voice. "The statistics say that is far safer to go into Lyoko with a team rather than solo!"

"Do the statistics say how easy it is to fall in the void and be devirtualized...forever?"

"Yeah...of course they do..."

"And what do they say..." He narrowed his eyes on her, resolves clashing.

"They say that...they say that...the more people there.."

"The more people that can fall in.." He finished the sentence for her. "That's why I gotta do it alone."

"But what if you fall in?" Sophie questioned. "What if you disappear forever."

"That'll never happen." Thomas said flatly.

"How do you know!?"

"Because I've got you with me dummy." He gulped down the last of the drink and threw it in a trash can across from them. "And because I've got pretty good aim." He added.

"But what if-" Sophie started but was caught off by Mr Solera's entrance.

"Attention!' Mr Solera called out to the sea of teenagers, none of them paid any attention to the lumbering giant...so he tried again. "LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS!" He roared, his voice threatening to burst everyone's ear drums. "NOW I WANT YOU TO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!" He stomped his foot. "WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS ATTENDING KADIC AND YOU WILL LISTEN WELL WHEN I INTRODUCE THEM!"

The students began whispering to each other, Thomas and Sophie were no exception

"New students?" The dark skinned teen looked up at his friend.

"You missed them last time because of the X.A.N.A attack." She leaned in so he could hear her small voice.

Thomas turned his head towards the giant and waited for the new students to appear.

"Students!" He took a step to his left and gave a solute. "Present yourselves!" He ordered.

In came the two students.

The first was a boy, his hair was pitch black and spiked upwards, he was a tall six foot teen with a thin body and pale white skin, he wore a plain white short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers; his emerald eyes lazily glanced around at the people staring him down before he let out a disappointed sigh and moved out of the door way to let the other student step inside.

the next to walk in did so with less confidence. A girl with same shade of black hair walked in with a small tremble in her steps. She was a girl with a fragile looking frame, standing at 5'5" and looking around with nervous blue eyes. Her long black hair ran down her back, her bangs were parted to the left and were kept in place with two pink hair clips; her eyes were protected by a pair of slim rimmed rectangular glasses and her body was covered by a black, button down sweater over a light pink shirt with a kitten on it and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

The girl trembled a little, feeling the hundreds of eyes staring directly at her.

"These are the new students entering our school for the rest of the year" The giant announced.

The students studied the newcomers with restless murmurs that echoed through the room, each person throwing in their own opinion.

"This is Hideki Sato" Mr Solera announced.

The raven haired boy took a step forward and gave a lifeless wave before stepping back towards his sister.

"And this is Kyoko Sato!" The man continued, nudging the girl forward.

"H-hello..." The girl squeaked out before stepping back to her brother's side.

"Here is where you eat your lunch" MR Solera brought the two over to the lunch line and began showing them what to do.

"I hope those guys'll be okay." Sophie said.

"I hope they don't bother me." Thomas murmured to himself.

"Alright maggots!" Mr Solera shouted. "I'll be going now, don't try anything funny with the new students!"" He said before stomping off to who knows where.

Ten seconds passed before this happened...

"Hey, new kids!" A boy called out to the two new students. The pair of siblings looked up to see a boy walking up to them. A round boy, standing at "5'9", pretty skinny, white skin, sweat pant over over a white jacket and a baseball worn backwards and new balance sneaker...so yeah, he dressed kind of like a douche bag. The boy gave the two a devilish smile and took a step towards the girl.

"Wow, he's making his move already..." Sophie said, swallowing a spoon full of her food.

"You look nice madam." The boy gave a flashy smile and took the shaking girl's hand in his own, laying a soft kiss on her hand before feeling it slip out of his hand.

"P-please don't touch me..." She spoke so quietly that it sounded like a whisper.

The boy's grin grew wider and took another step forward.

"Maybe we should do something..." Sophie suggested, she looked across from her.. "...Thomas?"

"You know, madam, we have a little tradition here in the city of lights..." Kyoko retreated again when she felt the boys hand on her shoulder. "You gotta give the first boy you meet a big kiss on the cheek."

"Really?" There he was, standing in between the player and the new kids. "I've never heard of that rule before Dennis." Thomas smirked, throwing his empty cup into a near by trash can. "Maybe you got it wrong and just didn't realize?"

Dennis's smile turned into a snarl the instant he saw the boy standing in front of him.

"And what if I did?" Dennis sneered.

"Hey now, no need to get antsy." Thomas said, putting up his hands. "I was just being helpful, like when I tell you you're breath stinks-" Thomas ducked under the fist that shot out at his face. "Hey now, let's be calm.." He said, deflecting the next punch with his wrist.

"Shut up!" Dennis said, swinging his fist across the air but missing when Thomas ducked under the blow again.

"I see talking isn't your strong suit." He smacked away another blindly thrown fist, grabbing a carton of milk from the table next to him. "Maybe you just need to wet your whistle a little bit." Thomas squeezed the milk container, spraying it's contents all over the bullies face. "Food fight!" He shouted.

Everyone froze for a second, not knowing what to do next...until another carton of milk got thrown and a random guys head.

"Food fight!" And so it began, food flew everywhere and on everyone.

Kyoko and Hideki stood there not knowing what to do until Thomas took the girl's hand and quietly led them out of the cafeteria and onto the courtyard.

"Okay, thats all the help you guys are getting from me." Thomas said, walking away. "I don't need anyone else weighing me down so I'll leave you here." He said as he continued to walk away.

"Wait!" it was Kyoko, she had shouted so suddenly that it had caught her brother by surprise (though you most likely wouldn't notice it with the boy's slightly raised eye brow reaction.)

"Yes?" Thomas stopped and turned his head slightly so that he could the girl's words.

"I-I..." She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Thomas didn't bother to wait, he left the courtyard and walked towards a corridor. "Whatever, when you can say what you want talk to me again." His last words before disappearing behind the wall.

Kyoko stood there silent; she clutched at her shirt in shame at her inability to speak aloud.

"Don't worry." Hideki placed a hand on her shoulder, he didn't make any sign of caring but she understood that he cared.

"Sorry about him." The two turned around to see Sophie running up to them. "He's nice but he doesn't take to new people very quickly." She said with a smile. "Hi, my name's Sophie!"

"K-Kyoko Sato and this is my brother, Hideki" Kyoko squeaked out.

"Well Kyoko, here's my number." She said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the raven haired girl. "Just call me whenever you need me and I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

"T-thank you Sophie..."

"Anytime!" The nerdy girl smiled before turning to walk away.

"Sophie!" Kyoko called out.

Sophie stopped and turned around, surprised by the sudden burst of volume that came from the young girl.

"Yeah?"

"W-we don't know where we're supposed to go next...so could you..."

"Sure, let me see your papers!" Kyoko and Hideki reached into their pockets and presented two folded up pieces of paper, Sophie took them both and unfolded them quickly, scanning them for information. "Okay, you guys have a very interesting schedule."

"Really?" Kyoko asked, looking at the piece of paper for anything strange.

"Yeah!" Sophie adjusted her glasses, giggling a little at the turn of events. "I know where all of these rooms are so just follow me!"

IN MATH CLASS

Thomas sat in his desk, bored as usual; math was too simple and he had more important things to worry about then A being equal to B.

"I wonder what X.A.N.A's planning next..." He thought to himself as he tapped his desk with with his mechanical pencil. "I'll do some **reconnaissance **in the forest sector after lunch and then-"

"Thomas!" The teacher shouted.

"Oh!" Thomas snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at the elderly woman standing in front of him with a glare.

"I hope you show a little more enthusiasm when exams begin."

"Yes mam." Thomas responded. The teacher gave him one last look before turning back towards her chalk board and writing down another equation across the black surface. "Great, that's the second female to shout my name this morning." he thought. "Those two were definitely strange but it doesn't really matter now the whole thing's over..."

He didn't notice the door opening...or the people walking inside

_I'll probably never see them again anyway_

"Class we have two new students joining us today.."

_What!_

He looked up and saw the two...both with raven black hair

_...crap..._

* * *

Never a days rest for Thomas am I right? Meeting new people is always difficult! Anyway, please read and review my story so that I can improve


	3. Part 2

So here's part two, I'm going for like a movie kinda thing, ya know where the first episode is a movie long thing and then you start the series..anyway, there's gonna be a few more parts but I'm trying to keep them short so you guys don't ditch me in the middle of my story.

Okay start reading now!

* * *

"These are your new classmates starting today!" The woman said and motioned for the two new students to take a step forward.

Kyoko and Hideki stood in front of the class, Kyoko shaking and Hideki indifferent to the entire process.

"Them again huh?" Thomas thought to himself, eying the two but not giving them much consideration.

"You two are new so we don't have you on the seating chart so..."

_"As long as they're not near me, I'm fine."_Thomas thought

"oh!" She pointed to Thomas and smiled.

_huh!?_

"There are two empty chairs on either side of Thomas there, please take your seats and we'll continue with the lesson."

"What!?" Thomas's eyes widened at the prospect.

The two moved to go to their chairs but Kyoko was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on there missy, I heard a lot about you from your previous school and I'd like to see what you can do with this." She gestured towards the board behind her and everyone groans in frustration.

(Okay, so I have no freaking idea what a tough equation looks like so bear with me here)

What was on the board was an amalgamation of numbers (bearing with me!) white lines and craziness that most people confused for archaic writings from ancient Egypt.

"B-but I-" Kyoko stammered.

"Go on now."

The girl turned around to look at the mess of math on the board and went completely stiff with fear.

"Th-the a-answer...I-I..I don't.." She was clambering around in her mind, searching for the right words

_Not this again.. _Thomas thought, bored.

As the stiff-as-a-board Kyoko stood trembling, the murmurs and whispers around slowly grew.

_Is she stupid?_

_What's wrong with her?_

_Maybe she's one of those "mutes"_

"Okay, enough is enough." Thomas moved to go help her but was stopped by that person's voice.

"Just write it down!" Hideki said loudly.

Kyoko instantly snapped out of her daze and snatched up the chalk, in a flash the answer was on the board and everyone was forced to shut their faces.

Everyone sat speechless as Kyoko scurried back to her seat and sat down.

"Impressive." Thomas whispered to himself, Kyoko heard it anyway and blushed slightly.

"Alright class, let's get back to work shall we." The teacher began and the class continued on as usual.

* * *

Back at the dorms (female side) Sophie sat at her computer, she stared at the screen with a sharp focus.

On the screen was boy, blond hair, round glasses; he sat in the supercomputer chair as he spoke to her.

_Hello, my name is Jeremie Belpois and me and my friends; Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Schaeffer have been fighting a digital entity called X.A.N.A for the past four years. Throughout our years here at Kadic, my friends and I have fought for our lives and stopped every plot X.A.N.A has cooked up but if you're watching this than...X.A.N.A is back and we are no longer in a position to stop him so the call goes to you to stop X.A.N.A._

Sophie listened and sighed, she'd heard this part before, done the research on the super computer only to come up empty handed.

"Come on Jeremy, I need more than just the intro." She whispered to the screen as she moved the mouse to another folder labeled "VIRTUALIZATION". This one had appeared to her after she had managed to start the super computer for the first time.

_So you managed to get past my firewall and start the super computer, I had to make sure that you weren't X.A.N.A but I'm sorry for the triple encryption, it seems a bit much. Now that you have full access to the supercomputer, let's begin the process of virtualization-_

Sophie sighed again. She stopped the recording and sat back in her chair.

These messages from Jeremy were her only link to the previous Lyoko warriors , that and the ID cards for their avatars (which was protected even more highly than the supercomputer access points.). They taught her everything, the virtualization method the

She was sure that Jeremy had the answer to defeating X.A.N.A hidden somewhere in these messages but they were all encrypted so that the living virus couldn't tamper with them; so far a certain requirement had to be met to get another message but she couldn't figure out what did what in this crazy situation.

Sophie sighed one more time before clicking on the intro message again

_Hello, my name is Jeremie Belpois and me and my friends-_

* * *

Back at math class, the bell rings.

Thomas walks out with Hideki and Kyoko following close behind.

"Any particular reason why you two are following me?" Thomas asked.

"Sophie says that we have the same classes so we should follow you."

"Great." Thomas huffed, walking a little faster; as he moved he could feel them staring at him but left it alone...for about ten minutes before exploding.

Thomas suddenly stopped and spun around. "Okay! What's with the staring!?"

"It's just well..."

"If you have something to ask, just ask it." Thomas said with a stern look. "Doing nothing won't get y-"

He was cut off by Hideki suddenly throwing a heel palm straight at his face. Thomas deflected the strike with his wrist and came back with a strong side kick to the taller boys stomach but Hideki deflected the kick with a palm strike, almost knocking Thomas off balance.

"What was that?" Thomas asked, a little more pissed off than usual.

"Just asking a question." Hideki says it with an indifference like it's nothing special before barraging the boy with powerful palm strikes. Thomas is quick to deflect each shot, smacking away every attack with the back of his hand and retaliating with a sharp kick to the face. Hideki tilted his head, avoiding the kick by an inch and used the opening to lunge forward and shoot out a hand to grab his shirt collar. Thrown off balance by the sudden grapple, Thomas was thrown by a simple sweep of Hideki's leg and was quickly knocked to the ground.

"Alright, that's it!" Thomas grumbles as he gets up and dashes at the taller boy who quickly does the same. The two charge at each other with a ferocity but seconds before the collision, a pair of big hairy hand come out of no where and snatch the two students up.

"Martial arts practice isn't scheduled until tomorrow!" Mr Solera said, holding the two boys by their collars and huffing out a hot breath of air.

"Mr Solera,-" Thomas began but was cut off.

"Since you two seem to have forgotten our schedules, I'll be happy to bring you down to the principal's office you can get reacquainted with how things work around here." And with that, the strong man dragged the boys off by the backs of their collars, Kyoko following behind.

* * *

Back in Sophie's room

_And that is how code FRAUD works. Aelita and I worked on the program for months so that someone other than her could deactivate a tower, we wanted to make sure that if something happened whoever answered the call could do something without us there...unfortunately the program isn't completed yet and we're out of time but seeing as you've gotten this far maybe you can finish what I started._

"I did do it! I finished the program Jeremy!" Sophie beamed at the computer but the smile slowly faded. "But I still can't find what ever you have on X.A.N.A." She pushed herself away from her desk, rolling backwards in her chair and hanging her head in disappointment. "Okay, I think I know what to do." She got up and grabbed her laptop before walking out of her dorm and out into the courtyard. On her way out she couldn't help but notice the young lunch lady from the cafeteria sitting on a bench, she looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"I guess it's not easy being a lunch lady." Sophie noted before escaping into the forest.

* * *

Thomas, Kyoko and Hideki sat on a bench outside the principal's office.

"I'm sorry for my brother." Kyoko said to break the silence.

"What was that about anyway." Thomas said, more curious than pissed (but still pretty pissed).

"He's really into martial arts so I guess he wanted to see what you could do." Kyoko offered, when Thomas didn't say anything the girl quickly added. "You did say just ask."

Thomas stared at her blankly before sighing and looking away.

"Well he's pretty good at it."

"Yeah, he's done a lot of competitions and stuff! He was even offered a scholarship back home." Kyoko beamed, smiling at the boy as she sang her brother's praises. "I wish I could do stuff like that but I'm just a klutz when it comes to the physical." She laughed a little but the smile she had turned into a sad one.

"You're smart."

"Yeah but only for statistics." Kyoko said. "I was made for strategy games, I've never lost a chess match but it's not the same as Hideki's accomplishments."

"Why are you guys even here, the only person I've know who could have solved that math problem earlier was Sophie, and she way too smart for this school."

"We had other offers but...we...I wanted a normal life at a normal school, far away from all the expectations we had in Japan."

_Normal? If you only knew _Thomas smirked to himself.

"Okay you three, the principal will see you now." A man said from his desk, pressing a button on his blue tooth and typing away at his computer.

The three students got up and walked into the principal's office.

* * *

Sophie ran through the factory entrance she jumped off the ledge, grabbed the hanging rope and swung down to the floor below before running into the elevator. She pressed a button and waited as the doors closed and she was sent down below.

* * *

"I don't need to tell you our policy on fighting, do I Thomas?" A woman sat across from the three at her desk, black hair tied in a bun a set of sleek black glasses,with her jet black blazer and sharp heels she looked more like a CEO rather than a principal for a school like Kadic Academy.

"Mrs. Delmas I wasn't-" Thomas replied.

"And you should know that I know who also started that food fight earlier." The principal interrupted.

"That wasn't his fault!" Kyoko quickly put in. "There was a bully and he-"

"We DO-NOT except the actions of people who act like vigil antis!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the desk! "You will apologize to the cafeteria staff and the Janitors for cleaning the mess **you **made."

"_sigh. _Yes mam" Thomas said

"And since you like playing the hero so much, you get to be assigned with the task of showing our new students around the building.."

"But!"

"That is all, now go and begin your duties as tour guide!"

"But Mrs Delmas!"

"NOW! Or two weeks detention!"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Mrs Delmas gave him an icy cold glare. Mumbling something to himself as he left the room.

"You guys coming?" He turned his head to ask when he noticed the other two weren't following. Hideki and Kyoko gave each other a look before nodding and followed Thomas down the hall and out to the courtyard.

* * *

Back at the Factory

Sophie sat at her chair in the control room. She looked at every piece of data, trying to find what she was looking for.

"They gave us everything we needed, the virtualization process the supercomputer, everything we needed to keep X.A.N.A at bay but they didn't finish the one thing that could do the most good, why?" She thought aloud. She smiled to herself when she brought up the FRAUD program and saw the first half. "He wanted me to finish it because if I couldn't than I wouldn't be able to...read this." She looked at the first half of the coding, the half left to her by her predecessor. "The only reason code FRAUD was a bust was because of the extra coding, bunches of data in the program that didn't make sense." She mentally slapped herself. "I though it was junk but if I take each piece of garbage code and rearrange them in the order that I had them in then..." She typed at the keys in a rush, the beeping sound of the supercomputer being her reward. "Got it!" She did a fist pump of celebration as she watched another message appear only this time it was a girl with pink hair that showed up on the screen.

_Hey, my name's Aelita and congratulations on figuring out what to do with the left over FRAUD data but we're kind of in a hurry so I'll be quick. In about ten seconds, a program known as the Super Scan is about to run and if you've been fighting X.A.N.A without it than you're most likely about to find an activated tower that X.A.N.A is using for a plot._

Aelita showed a sad smile

_I'm sorry we couldn't stop him and that you're in this position...whoever you are..please be safe._

The message closed out and than another window appeared, showing a scan of Lyoko..almost in an instant, the alert went off that a tower was active.

"...oh no..." Sophie whispered to herself in a panic as she fumbled for her phone.

Thomas, Kyoko and Hideki sat at the bench in the courtyard.

"So I guess I'm your tour guide now..." Thomas said.

"Sorry about that...we didn't mean to cause you any trouble.." Kyoko said, not making eye contact when she spoke.

"Not your fault that we got stuck together." Thomas said. Suddenly his phone went off, Thomas was fast to place the device to his ear.

"TOWER. ACTIVE. COME. NOW!" Was what blasted in his ear.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Thomas said as he ran away into the forest. "You have schedules so you can find your classes!" He called back as he ran deeper into the woods.

"That was..different." Kyoko said as she watched the boy disappear into the woods.

* * *

Okay, next chapter is an action packed filled adventure to Lyoko and perhaps another mysterious message from the past..yeah

Don't forget to review okay!


	4. Part 3

Okay, quick recap!

Thomas (the newest Lyoko warrior) and Sophie (the newest operator of the supercomputer) have taken up arms after the old Lyoko warriors left the school.

After Thomas and Sophie talk about the recent deactivation of a tower, two new students appear; Kyoko and Hideki!

After saving them from the school bully, Thomas tries to break ties with the new students only to find out that they're in the same classes! While this is going on, Sophie is deciphering the encoded messages left by the previous Lyoko warriors and manages to unlock the super scan which alerts her to a new activated tower.

Back at the school, Hideki suddenly attacks Thomas, the two fight and Thomas is knocked down. All three of the students (Hideki, Thomas and Kyoko) are sent to the principals office where Thomas is forced to become the transfer students' new tour guide and if that's not bad enough, he also receives an urgent message from Sophie that a tower is active!

As Thomas disappears into the woods, Kyoko is left dumbfounded about what just happened...and where her next class is.

* * *

Thomas jumped into the sewers and grabbed a skateboard, he quickly road through the passage ways and ran through the Factory entrance.

Sophie sat at her chair, looking to see where the tower was located; she looked over at the elevator when it opened to reveal Thomas. huffing and puffing after his sprint.

"Ice Sector." Was all Sophie needed to say before Thomas walked back into the elevators and down to the scanner room.

"So how was your day?" The brunette asked over the speakers.  
"It was fine." Thomas said reluctantly as he stepped off the elevator. "I'm ready to go Sophie."

"Alright, beginning virtualization process" She said as she began the program

Transfer, Thomas

Thomas stepped into a scanner, the doors slid shut behind him.

Scanner, Thomas

Thomas closed his eyes, a halo of light began to move over him as a push of wind came up from the bottom of the scanner and began blow his clothes around.

On the computer screen appeared an ID card with a picture of Thomas in his ninja like clothing from Lyoko.

Virtualization!

A blinding blast of energy consumed him as he was broken apart into data.

On Lyoko, a figure appeared in the sky. Thomas' digital avatar loaded up, the black cloth wrapped around his face, the bandages on his arm the yellow shirt, it all materialized before he dropped to the icy ground below. The boy landed on his feet and looked up to see the tower far off in the distance.

"I'm in Sophie."

"Visual on the tower?"

"Confirmed."

"Good."

Thomas dashed off towards the tower, running across the plain of ice littered with giant shards of ice with tremendous speed.

"So how was your day again?" Sophie's disembodied voice asked. "Thomas, two Krabs and a Megatank are coming your way." She added when she saw the alert.

"I see them." Thomas said, suddenly stopping when two Krabs walk out from behind a wall of ice and a Megatank rolls in between them. "And I said it was fine."

The Megatank charged a blast as Thomas reached for a kunai, the black sphere shot out a wall of energy but Thomas quickly side stepped the blast and launched the knife at the exposed eye of the monster. The knife sunk into the X.A.N.A symbol and the sphere blew up in a mess of pixels.

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" Thomas asked, cartwheeling out of the way of the two Krab's laser fire.

"Well you met new people today and I know that you well..met new people so..." She trailed off, deciding to watch the screen for any changes.

"I'm great with new people!" He replied blocking a shot from his right with a kunai and back flipping away the one on the left.

"I heard you got in a fight...and then lost it."

"Where'd you hear that!?" Thomas dashed forward, a Krab shot at him but he jumped over the blast, landing in a handstand. Pushing off the ground, Thomas launched himself into the air, flipping onto one of the nearby rocks and looking out at the two Krabs. "It happened like twenty minutes ago."

"Suzy text-ed me."

Thomas prepared another kunai as the Krabs charged their lasers, he launched a knife at one of them but the Krab ducked and both fired at him, striking him in the chest and knocking him off his perch.

Thomas landed behind the rock he was perched on and slid across the ground as electricity ran across his chest.

"Thomas, 20 life points left! You can't get hit again...and there's no shame in losing."

Thomas pressed his back against the rock he was behind, using it as cover as the two Krabs began to close in on him; the two shot off round after round, pinning Thomas to his hiding place.

"I did not lose" Thomas countered as he looked around a corner only to quickly duck back behind the rock when a laser almost caught him in the face."It was a fluke."

"I haven't known people to get the better of you due to a fluke." Was Sophie's slightly amused response. "Why can't you just admit that there might be someone out there who's better than you?"

"You weren't even there... I have to admit that he was skilled, no denying that." Thomas reluctantly responded. "Not like it really matters anyway."

"It does matter! We've finally found someone to send to Lyoko with you!"

"No way!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't know what will happen if he's here!" Thomas responded. "He has a sister Sophie."

"She can come too! Suzy just texted me that Kyoko is some kind of genius."

"She's a strategist, she told me she never lost a game but-"

"But what!? Are you saying we don't need a strategist or a skilled fighter!?"

The Krabs continued to advance, they walked side by side towards the warrior's hiding place and prepared to fire.

"What if they die in here Sophie!?" Thomas yelled back, he dashed out from behind the rock and let loose a kunai at the Krab on his right, destroying it's left front leg.

The Krab wobbled but let loose it's charged attack only for Thomas to spin out of the way and destroy the wobbling creature's left back leg, sending it toppling on its side.

"They have parents!" He continued, cartwheeling out of the way of the second Krabs laser and circling around the two monsters. "Do we just call them and say "Hey, your kids are dead and it's all our fault-" He continued his sprint, running up to the crippled Krab and weaving through the shots fired from its companion.

"Because **we** couldn't cut it on our own!?"

He threw a knife at the crippled monster, the blade sinking into its X.A.N.A symbol as Thomas ran up its shell and used it like a ramp to launch himself into the air and land on the second Krab.

As the cripple exploded into pixels, Thomas released his last kunai knife into the second one's shell before back flipping off of it and walking towards the tower, the Krab exploding behind him.

"I don't wanna have to tell your parents that either..."

Thomas suddenly stopped, frozen. He shook off the feeling and continued into the tower.

"Sophie, I'm not gonna die." He floated up to the second platform and pulled up the keyboard.

"How do **you** know..." She asked as she started the FRAUD program.

Thomas watched as the front of his hand began glow that light blue and smiled under the black cloth that covered his face.

"Because I have you with me remember." He typed in the code and the screens fell around him. "Tower Deactivated, bring me home Sophie."

"Understood."

Sophie typed in a few keys and soon Thomas found himself slowly breaking down into code and wireframe before disappearing completely.

Ten Minutes Later (12:32 pm)

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

The two fist bumped, gave each other a quick nod of the head and then left to go back to their classes.

As the two departed back into the woods; Thomas couldn't shake the feeling of a set of eyes on them but pushed it aside as he hopped back into the sewers

Hideki stepped out from his hiding place behind a tree and watched as Thomas made his way down through the manhole cover.

"Factory.." Was all he said before disappearing back into the woods.

Thomas snuck past the teachers outside the room but hit a small snag when he was almost at the classroom.

"So you thought you'd ditch your duties, huh soldier?" Thomas turned around to see Mr Solera standing behind him, his massive frame casting a huge shadow over the hall.

"Oh no.."

Five Hours Later

"I can't believe I got detention." Thomas slowly dragged himself back to his dorm, the day had been a long drill of laps and stern lessons on "discipline".

Thomas walked up to the his building and into the hall...to see that his door was open!

"My door's open and the lights on!" Thomas quickly prepared for battle, knowing that it was probably another X.A.N.A plot to kill him. Thomas crept up to his door, he readied himself for battle and slowly closed in on the door. When he peered inside, he saw a most disturbing sight.

"Hideki?"

There he was, the tall boy stopped unpacking his things and turned to the boy in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in here?" Thomas gave the boy a sharp glare.

"I live here now."

_...no...no...NO!_

Thomas slammed his head against a wall in defeat.

**In the cafeteria**

Smoke rose and fell in the kitchen and chemicals began to pour out and evaporate into the air.

The storm of red energy continued to crawl out through ever

The demonic red aura, the sinister lightning...

X.A.N.A wasn't done yet...not by a long shot...

* * *

Yeah I made this one shorter because that was a pretty good place to end the story

Sorry for the angst, hope it didn't take too much away from the action and I hope you guys have time to leave a review


End file.
